The Kids and the Doll
by xemorockprincessx
Summary: When Katara finds a strange doll in the attic of her home, strange things start happening. Will everyone be alright... or will something terrible happen? Rated T for death and minor violence.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE!!!!!: Hey, everyone!!!! I know that this is NOT School Days, which no one is waiting for, but I got the idea!!!!! I was reading "The Doll", which was a short story in my "Thirteen" book, and HAD to write this!!!! Avatar seemed too good to pass up for this!!!!!!!!! I don't own Avatar, btw, or "The Doll", but I do own this idea, and this story. Please R&R!!!!!

The Kids and the Doll

Katara fiddled with the pumpkin lights and skeleton paper cut-outs as she stumbled up the stairs. She was heading to the attic to put the Halloween decorations away.

_'Why Sokka gets to sit on his lazy butt, I don't know.' _She thought with a sigh. _'I_ _ALWAYS do all of the work when Gran-Gran isn't home.'_

When she finally got up the steps to the attic, she put everything into a box, closing it neatly. As she turned to go back down, she heard a noise. Katara looked in a corner, and saw a very small box. She walked towards it, and the noise stopped. _'What is_ this?' She thought. _'It looks old.'_

She picked up the tiny box, and opened it. The smell of musty fabric met her nose, making her sneeze. A pair of gleaming, liquid blue eyes stared at her.

"A doll?" She thought aloud. Katara'd never seen the doll before in her life. It had a white lace dress, which was faded slightly.

Katara carried the doll downstairs. As she walked past the kitchen, she could hear her brother scarfing some poor, helpless food item as quickly as possible.

"Sokka, can you slow down? You're going to make me choke just watching you."

"Ha-ha." Sokka replied sarcastically, mouth full of ice cream. "Very funny, Kat."

"Gran's gonna kill you when she gets home." Katara smirked. Gran NEVER let the kids have junk food before dinner, which they hadn't had yet. Gran was out getting some.

The door could be heard clicking open. "Speak of the Devil, and she will appear." Katara's smirk grew.

Gran walked into the kitchen, carrying McDonald's bags. Her jaw dropped when she saw Sokka.

"Sokka Ross Stanley! What have I told you about junk food before dinner?!" She yelled. Katara giggled as softly as she could.

"But you were taking for_eeever_ to get back!" He whined. "I was getting hungry!"

"Then you could have eaten something healthy! Like celery sticks!"

Pretty soon, they got into a big fight. Katara took the opportunity to sneak into her room, doll in hand. She sat down on her bed, and turned the doll over in her hand.

After a few minutes of looking at the doll, Katara placed it on a shelf that was across from her bed. For a moment, she thought she saw something in the doll's eyes. Something… lifelike…

_'It's nothing,'_ she thought. _'I'm just tired from doing all of the chores Sokka was supposed to help me with.'_

Katara changed into her pajamas, then remembered she didn't eat anything. She quietly made her way to the kitchen. She heard no noise, aside from the T.V.

She sighed, and made her way to the fridge, grabbing a few carrot sticks. She walked back to her bedroom, and saw the doll on the floor, sitting up. It made Katara jump.

"How'd you get down there?" She asked, placing the doll back on the shelf.

She crawled into bed, and switched off her side lamp. It was only 9:30, but Katara always went to sleep early on Sundays.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE!!!!!: Okay, I forgot to mention, Sokka's 17, Katara's 15, along with Toph and Aang. Zuko, should I add him, is 16. Azula may be in here, same age as Kat, Toph, and Aang. Me no own Avatar. If me did, me be rich, and have Kataang, Tokka, and Maiko live 4EVA!!!!! Word to yo motha! OOOOHHHH! And, in my story, Toph can see. And there's no Bending. OH! And, don't own the songy! OH! And Jet's Sokka's age, but he got held back, so he's in Katara's grade :D

The alarm started blaring, signaling Katara to wake up. She got up, and wlaked to the bathroom to take a shower. When that was done, she dried her hair, put it in her usual pony tail with two hair loopies, and rushed to the closet. Katara grabbed a pair of dark jean capris, a light blue tank top, and her tennis.

There was a knock on her door.

"Are you decent?" A muffled voice asked.

"Yes, Sokka." Katara replied.

Sokka walked in, his hair in a 'warrior wolf's tail'. He wore a "Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" band shirt, faded jeans, and his terribly old black High-tops.

"You need to get rid of those shoes sometime." Katara sighed.

"Hey! These things have been pretty lucky over the years!!!!!" Sokka yelled.

"Yeah, right. They were pretty lucky the day you lost Dad's boomerang on the roof."

"I got it down!"

"But Dad wouldn't let you touch it for a week and a half!"

Sokka opened his moth to reply, then shut it. Then, he opened it again.

"They were VERY lucky when they found Mom's necklace under the couch!!!!!"

Katara's hand instantly went to her neck, where her mother's betrothal necklace rested. "Yeah, I guess they were." She said under her breath.

Sokka saw the look in Katara's eyes. She was thinking about they're mom again. "Come on," He said. "Or we're gonna be late."

They walked to the car, backpacks in hand, and went the few houses down to pick up Aang, then Toph.

Sokka had the radio blasting, and sang VERY off key.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang..._

Aang started singing, too. His singing put a smile on Katara's face. Toph saw this, and nudged Katara, who started blushing.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
Were singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night_

Toph and Katara were now singing at this point.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our face,  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
The room left them moving between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang..._

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
Were singing..  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh) _

And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
A_nd we danced on into the night_

They group of singing teens had arrived at the high school. They could see the few cliques that were there early. The Artists, the Jocks, and the 'Kids Who Don't Do Anything'.

Obviously, the bell hadn't rung yet.

"I'm off to find Zuko. You kids don't do anything stupid, ya hear?" Sokka joked.

"Yeah, Sokka. We're gonna smoke some pot and have a wild party." Toph said flatly. Aang and Katara snickered.

"Whatever." Sokka saluted them, and walked off to Zuko, who was in a corner.

"You guys'll never guess what I found in the attic last night." Katara smiled.

"Sokka's intelligence?" Toph smirked.

"No, though I wish I did. I found this really old doll. Must've been Gran's when she was little."

"A doll? I don't think it would have been your grandmother's." Aang replied. "She doesn't seem like the doll type. Chainsaws, maybe, but no dolls." He was referring to the way she always went homicidal on Sokka when he did something wrong.

Katara laughed. "Anyway, it's really cool. Might've been passed down generations and generations. It's got these big blue eyes."

"Sounds creepy." Toph said.

"Sort of."

The bell rang, the girls bid a farewell to Aang, and went off to first period, Gym.

Coach Ju Dee, who never stopped smiling, had told everyone, as cheerily as possible, that they would be running two miles today. The expected reply, of course, was a bunch of groaning teenage girls. The result, a lecture on how GREAT!!! Running is for you.

While Toph and Katara were running, they heard a faint, "Wait up, guys!"

"Here comes Twinkle Toes." Toph smirked. "In 3… 2…" She lifted a finger, and pointed it in Aang's direction as soon as he ran up to them.

"You never cease to amaze me with your powers, Toph." Katara laughed.

Aang had Gym first period as well, but the Gym classes were not Co-ed. The Health class, on the other hand, had giggling boys AND girls, all in the same class.

"How many laps have you run so far?" Katara asked.

"Three." Aang replied, a goofy grin plastered to his face.

" And you're not sweating at all?"

"Nope."

"Hence the name 'Twinkle Toes". Light on his feet, so he never breaks a sweat." Toph added in.

Aang lifted his arm to flick Toph on the forehead, but she beat him to it.

After Gym, everyone went their separate ways. Katara had to go to math, which she hated. Mainly, because Zuko was in the same class, and had to sit behind her.

Zuko was already there, blowing spitballs at innocent by-sitters. Katara rolled her eyes, and took her usual seat, which was in the middle of the classroom.

Zuko smirked, seeing his opportunity. He tapped Katara on the shoulder, and she turned around, looking annoyed. He blew a spitball, and it landed smack dab in the center of her forehead.

If looks could kill, Zuko would have died about Nine billion, four million, three hundred seventy-five thousand times. He snickered anyway, and sank lower into his seat.

Mr. Pakku walked into the room just as the bell rang. Not even looking up from his paper work, he said to Zuko, "Young man, if you don't stop with the spitballs, I'll have to give you an infraction."

"Like he doesn't get any form you now." Jet, who sat next to Zuko, muttered. Zuko punched him in the arm.

_'Boys, I'll never understand them.'_ Katara thought. _'Especially Jet. He tries to act like Mr. Innocent, but he's not.'_

After what seemed like forever and a day, math ended. Katara went through the rest of the day, still mad at Zuko. She wanted something to happen to him, so he wouldn't be at school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORSNOTE!!!!!: Thank you for the reviews, Twilight Rose2 and zeratul7! This chappie's for you!!! And I hope your pants get a bit scared off:D

It was that night that Katara had a dream.

_There was a voice. It sounded like a little girl._

_"Just tell me what you want. I'll do it for you."_

_"I don't want Zuko to be at school tomorrow." Katara told the voice. She saw no one but herself. "He's a major pain."_

_"Say no more." And with that, the voice vanished. _

_Katara was in an unfamiliar house. On closer inspection, she realized it was Zuko's. His few baby pictures hung along the stairwell. _

_She saw Zuko walking across the hall to get to the stairs. He, apparently, couldn't see her._

_There was a quiet little giggle, then a whisper. Zuko didn't hear, but Katara did._

_"Watch," The voice of the little girl whispered. "This'll be fun!"_

_As Zuko started to go down the stairs, a small child's toy appeared out of nowhere. A small bouncy ball._

_Zuko stepped on it, lost his footing, and started to roll down the steps. When he landed at the bottom, he did not move, though you could tell he was in pain…_

Katara woke with a jump as the phone rang.

"I GOT IT!" Sokka yelled from the kitchen.

Katara looked up at the doll on the shelf, who was smiling brightly; a small bouncy ball was sitting beside her.

_'That's… It can't be!' _ She thought. _'It's the same ball!'_

Sokka knocked on her door. "You decent?"

"Y-yeah…" She stuttered.

Sokka walked into the room, looking a bit downcast. "Zuko's in the hospital. Apparently he fell down the steps, and broke his leg."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Katara tried to hide her fear, but Sokka noticed something was off.

"You alright, Kat?"

"Yeah… Just peachy."

Today was another two miles in Gym. Katara told Toph about the dream, then how Sokka got the call.

"Weird." Toph bit her lip in thought. "Maybe you're a psychic now or something."

"I don't think so, Toph. But, it was weird. I saw the whole thing. I think I saw it WHILE it was happening, not before." Katara's eyes were on the ground.

Toph put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it, alright? It's not your fault that Zuko tripped."

Katara looked up and smiled. "Who knew you have a soft side?"

"Yeah, well, don't get too used to it."

Later that day, Sokka and Katara went to the hospital to see Zuko. Katara had NO clue why she decided to go. The only other visitor Zuko seemed to have was Mai, his girlfriend. She was a year younger than him.

He seemed shocked when Katara walked into the room behind Sokka. But, he smiled anyway, to be friendly.

"How ya feeling?" Sokka asked.

"Other than the leg? Dandy." Zuko and Sokka did their secret handshake, filled with billions of high five's.

Katara rolled her eyes at their 'Guyness". She felt Zuko's eyes on her. She pulled her hands from behind her back, a piece of folded paper decorated with sparkles and happy things in them.

"I made you a card." She said, handing it to him. He chuckled at it, and opened it. There were only a few signatures on it.

"Who knew the girl who hated me most would make me a card?"

" I was in the giving kind of mood when I made it."

Mai looked at the card, then at Katara. She didn't say anything, but her eyes seemed to show daggers, because there were hearts everywhere on the card. (HA! Mai… Daggers… get it? I actually didn't mean for that to be a pun!)

Sokka and Katara were riding home now. It was late.

When they got home, the phone rang. Katara ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Katara!" It was Aang.

"Hey, Aang. What's up?"

"I tried calling you earlier, but no one was home."

"OH! I forgot to tell you. Sokka and I went to the hospital to see Zuko."

"I thought you hated him."

"Yeah, well… Sokka sort of dragged me there."

They talked for a while, and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Sokka asked. He was eating ice cream again.

"It was Aang. I told him that we went to see Zuko. He sounded a bit sad, though."

"Probably just a bit upset that you weren't there to answer him in the first place." Sokka smirked, and made a kissy face.

"Sokka, you're such a pain!" Katara pushed the bowl of ice cream, which was right underneath Sokka's chin. The bowl tipped, and covered his face. When he removed it, he had a chocolate mask on.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORSNOTE!!!!!: Thanks for reviewing, everyone. I have a name for the doll now, and you shall all know it later on. I may not write anything for a day or so after this, cause I have issues that need to be worked out.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zuko returned to school. Sokka stopped moping around the house, claiming he'd been 'Lonely'.

Katara, who did feel bad about what happened, helped Zuko around school. She carried his books, his lunch tray, and opened doors for him.

Aang picked up on this quickly. Katara was sitting with Zuko at lunch when Aang brought it up.

"What does she see in him?" He asked Toph.

Toph poked what was supposedly meatloaf. It jiggled.

"She's just helping him out until his cast comes off."

Aang saw Katara laugh at something Zuko had said. He looked hurt.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes, you HONESTLY think Katara would just ditch us to hang out with Angry Jerk?"

"I guess your right, Toph." Aang sighed.

Sokka walked over to their table, and sat down, chewing on some jerky.

"Sokka, do you HAVE to eat that stuff around me?" Aang asked. He, being the good little soul that he is, was a humanitarian. Meaning: He NEVER ate meat, always ate tofu. He cried if you killed a bug in his presence, even a cockroach. He went with his adoptive parent, Mr. Gyatso, to every protest in the small town they lived in.

Sokka put the jerky away reluctantly.

"Have you guys noticed how much Katara hangs around Zuko?" Sokka asked. "She hangs around him more than I do, and I'M his best friend!"

"I didn't know boys could get so jealous." Toph said under her breath.

"WE'RE NOT JEALOUS!" Aang and Sokka cried at the same time, a bit too loudly.

Katara heard, excused herself from Zuko's table, and walked over.

"You're not jealous of what?" Katara asked.

Sokka opened his mouth to answer, but Toph beat them to it. "They're jealous because you've been spending so much time with Zuko."

"He's MY best friend, so I should be the one hanging out with him. Not you." Sokka sounded a bit ticked.

"So I can't help him out a little bit?" Katara sounded even more ticked.

"I never said that you couldn't! But let someone else help him for a while!"

Katara, who was very angry at this point, stomped over to Zuko, whispered something in his ear, and stormed outside.

Zuko sent a mean look in Sokka's direction.

"I'm gonna see if Katara's okay." Aang got up from the table, and went in the direction Katara headed.

Katara was sitting on a bench outside. She had her hands clasped together, and her knuckles were white. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Go away, Sokka. I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"It's not Sokka."

Katara turned around, and saw Aang. He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back.

"You alright?"

She hesitated. "No…"

"Sokka sort of over-reacted a little, but he does have a point."

"What do you mean 'He has a point'?" Katara's voice rose a bit.

"You've been hanging out with Zuko a lot, and leaving everyone else in the dust."

"I'm helping someone out! I'm not TRYING to leave everyone else in the dust!"

"Katara, calm down."

"I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" And with that, Katara left a very confused little Aang.

Another dream, the same little voice.

_"Someone has bothered you again, I see. Who was it?" The voice asked sweetly._

_"It was Aang. He's my best friend, and we had a little fight." Katara sighed. She still couldn't find the source of the voice, but it comforted her that someone would listen._

_"What happened?"_

_"I was helping someone out, and I wasn't hanging around him as much. He…"_

_"He was jealous?" The voice offered._

_"I think so. Sokka, too."_

_"Not everyone can understand. You're helping a friend out. Wouldn't Aang WANT you to help?"_

_"Yeah, but-"_

_"He shouldn't be jealous of your helping this person."_

_Katara nodded her head._

_"I can take care of him for you." Though Katara could not see, she could hear the smile in the girl's voice._

_"You aren't going to hurt him… are you?" Katara asked._

_"No, not at all." The voice lied, though it sounded very convincing._

Authorsnote: Not too scary, but opens into my plan for what'll happen to Aangy! If any of my readers, though I have few, are Kataangians, I'm SOOOOO sorry for the Zutara lead. I had to make them fight, and that's what I needed to do! And Zutarians… I'm sorry for the false hope. But, I am a Kataangian. So… yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORSNOTE!!!!!: I'm a bit happy today, so you all get a chapter!!!!! And, this time, SOMETHING SCARY'S GONNA HAPPEN! WOOHOO! Throws a wild party I keep forgetting to add this!!!! I DON'T own A:TLA. Mike and Brian do. I am just a humble Avatard. And since I'm in the giving mood, I present some TOKKA! Not a whole bunch at the moment, but it will be Tokka nonetheless.

At last, it was Friday!

Since the fight, Katara and Aang had hardly spoken. They barely even glanced at each other. Katara still helped Zuko, and Aang did whatever he did during his spare time.

The ride home was awkward. No one said a word. Even Toph and Sokka kept their mouths shut.

Aang was the first to be taken home. Toph stayed in the car, for she and Katara were having a sleepover.

"Katara, that doll's really creepy." Toph said as she rolled out her sleeping bag.

"Toph, it's just a doll. It's not gonna eat you or anything." Katara was grabbing her PJ's form her drawer.

"Can we turn it around? Its eyes follow me."

"Sure."

Toph got up and turned the doll around. Then she put her PJ's on.

The girls went into the kitchen to get some popcorn, when Sokka walked in.

What he saw shocked him. Toph, in a tank top that hugged her torso… and pajama short shorts. His jaw dropped.

Toph sensed eyes boring into her body, and turned around. What she saw, was a boy about to drool.

"What're you looking at, Snoozles?" She asked.

"N-nothing!" Sokka stuttered. He blushed a bit.

"You're obviously looking at something. You might as well come clean before I beat it out of you!"

"I… well… ya see…" He couldn't finish his sentence. Sokka walked quickly back to his room.

Katara giggled. "It's so obvious!"

Toph looked at Katara strangely. "What's obvious?"

"That he likes you!"

Toph blushed faintly. "No, he doesn't. He just likes girls in short shorts."

"Believe what you wish. But, I'm keeping my theory open."

The girls got the popcorn, and went back to Katara's room, where they gossiped and talked about boys. Katara mentioned how cute Toph and Sokka would be, and received a playful punch to the arm.

It was about 11:30 when the girls began to get tired. They decided it was time to turn in.

Katara had jut gotten to the state of sleep where everything is peaceful. No noise, no lights from her window, a scream.

Wait, a scream?

Katara sat straight up. She looked over to the floor, seeing an empty sleeping bag.

'_Where's Toph?' _She thought. She got up, and ran towards the kitchen, where the scream came from.

She saw Toph sitting on a kitchen chair, crying, Sokka comforting her.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

Toph was unable to speak, so Sokka did for her. "You know how Toph's scared of the dark? Well, she came to the kitchen, and there were no lights on. If that didn't freak her out enough, what happened next did. She saw something move in the shadows."

Toph calmed down after a minute, and sniffled. "It was a really small shadow. But, it looked HUMAN."

"We were the only people in the house, Toph." Katara said.

"I know what I saw, Katara. It was a HUMAN shadow!"

"I think we should stop yelling, go back to sleep, and try to forget this." Sokka suggested.

"Good idea. Come on, Toph." Katara started heading back to her room.

"Thanks, Sokka." Toph said quietly, following Katara.

"You're welcome!" Sokka called to her.

Toph settled down after a while in Katara's room.

"Katara, didn't we turn the doll around earlier?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, it's facing us, when we had it facing the wall."

Katara got up, and turned it around. When they woke up in the morning, it was still facing the wall.

AUTHORSNOTE!!!!!: Okay, not the best Tokka ever written, but HEY! It's meh own story, so I can make it how I wish. Please review, guys. I really do look forward to reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORSNOTE!!!!!: OMFG! I'm sooooooooo sorry!!!! I'm a bad author who hasn't updated in a while. I sort of gave up with this after some friend related crap happened, but I still really want to keep this story alive!!!! So, I attempt to bring back a good chapter:D If I owned Avatar, Kataang, Tokka, Maiko, and any other things I ship would happen in EVERY episode!!!!!

Today was the final day Katara had to help Zuko. He was going to get his cast off later that day.

Aang and Katara still hadn't talked much since the little incident.

"Class, in two weeks, the school will be holding the annual 'Golden Dragon Dance'." Ms. Wu smiled to the class. She taught English. Crazy as she was, she was a great teacher.

"I see all of you having a great time!"

Katara sighed, and doodled on a sheet of paper.

Aang sat on the other side of the room from Katara. He doodled in one of his notebooks.

"Now, for today's journal assignment, I want you all to write about the dance. Anything about it, from what you might wear, to who you may go with."

Everyone got started right away.

**AANG'S JOURNAL:**

_I really, REALLY want to go with Katara. But… she still hates me. I want to apologize to her, but she's always busy when I try. _

_I'm such an idiot! How do I convince her to be my date?_

**KATARA'S JOURNAL:**

_Honestly, I don't feel like going to the dance. I mean, sure, dances are fun. You get to dress up, and have a blast dancing with your friends. But… Aang'll be there. And… we're not exactly on the best of terms right now. I know I won't have a good time, and I'm sure he won't either._

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. The class filed out of the room, going to their lockers to get the few textbooks before rushing to catch their buses.

Katara decided to clean her locker up a bit, though there was not much cleaning to be done. A paper here, a broken pencil there. She was putting her textbooks into her backpack, when Jet walked up to her.

Jet Martinez was one of the cutest boys in school. Tanned skin, dark brown hair, dark eyes, every girl's dream guy.

"Hey, Katara." He said, smiling his pearly white teeth.

"Hi, Jet." She paid hardly any attention to him.

"How're things going for ya?"

"Alright I guess."

Jet pulled a pack of gum out of his pocket, popped a piece into his mouth, and offered Katara a stick. She took it, and smiled graciously.

"Hey, I was wondering… Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Katara stopped dead in her tracks. Jet just asked HER to the dance.

"Me?" She asked dumbly, pointing to herself.

"Yes, you. Who else would I be asking?" He gestured to the empty halls.

"Yeah, I'd love to!"

"Great. I'll pick you up at 5:45 then?"

"Sounds good."

"See ya then, Katara." Jet smiled one last time, and walked off.

Aang had hidden behind a row of lockers, and heard the whole thing.

'_S-She's going… with… JET?!'_ His mind raced. He felt confused.

Aang looked at his watch.

'_Aw, shoot! Sokka's about to leave without me! And he's my only ride!'_ Aang picked up his messenger bag, and ran to the parking lot, where Sokka was just starting the car.

AOUTHORSNOTE!!!!!: Okay, it was short, but another chaptr will be up soon, I swear to all things Avatar! And, believe me, now you'll get a taste as to what may happen in the end of the story! Remember, reviews make me happy, because my life needs some happyness in it! Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORSNOTE!!!!!: Told ya I'd get one up soon! I'm excited to write this one, and pray to GOD AND ALL THINGS AVATAR that I can play Jet right… AND MAKE HIM DO WHAT HE HAS TO DO!

Jet: HEY! I DO NOT act like that!

Me: HEY! It's my story, Mister! Do you want to relive Lake Laogai again?

Jet: Cowers in fear

Katara: But… I don't want to do this!

Me: Oh well, babe. My story, you just gotta go along with it!

Katara: Humph! Sulks off

Don't own anything but storyline!

"Katara, you still haven't told me who you're going to the dance with!!!!!" Sokka whined.

"If I did, you'd probably kill me." Katara replied from her bedroom.

Sokka had been nagging her since he found out she was going with someone.

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Sokka, stop yelling at your sister!" Gran yelled from the living room.

Sokka sighed, and leaned against the door.

The doorknob jiggled.

"Sokka, get your fat off my door!" Katara yelled.

As soon as he moved, the door opened. Katara was wearing a multi-blue colored dress that tied behind her neck. She, of course, wore her mother's necklace. She also wore a few bracelets, and a pair of light blue heels. Her hair was up in a curly ponytail.

"Wow, Kat, you clean up nice." That received a hit to the head.

"Now, tell me who your date is!"

"Not until you tell me yours!" She still had no idea who he was going with.

Sokka sighed. "Alright, fine. I'mgoingwithToph."

"Wait… what?"

"I said… I'm-Going-With-Toph."

"How'd you get her to go with you?"

"With my charm and good looks, of course!" He smirked.

"No, really, how?"

"I'm not giving away my secrets!"

There was a honk outside.

"My date's here!" Katara said happily. "And Sokka, you might want to hurry and get ready." She ran down the stairs, and outside, where Jet waited in his black Mercedes.

"How ya likin' the dance so far?" Jet asked. 'Bullet For My Valentine' was playing.

"I'm having a great time." Katara smiled sweetly.

Then, a slow song started to play. Jet put his hands on Katara's waist, and she put her arms around Jet's neck.

They started to sway to the music, when Jet's hand 'slipped' and squeezed her butt.

She moved his hand back to her waist, but he did it again.

"Jet, what are you doing?" Katara asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"What're you talking about, Katara?" He looked confused, though he knew what she meant.

"Jet, don't play dumb."

"Katara, I didn't do anything."

She pulled away from him, but he pulled her back.

"Jet, let me go."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Let's just forget that happened, and keep dancing, alright?" He sounded genuinely sorry.

"Alright." They continued to dance.

Jet pulled Katara close to him, and went to kiss her.

"Jet, stop!" Katara tried to push away again, but his grip was firm.

"What, I can't give you a little kiss?"

"We hardly know each other, and you expect me to kiss you?"

"Come on, Katara. You know you want it." He leaned in again.

"No, Jet!" She pushed him, and tried to walk off. He grabbed her wrists tightly.

"Katara, don't you dare walk off form me."

"Let go, you're hurting me!"

"I will, if you be a good little girl and come dance with me."

Katara tried to pry him loose, and that just made him squeeze harder. Finally, remembering something Gran had taught her, she kicked him in the stomach. Jet collapsed to the ground.

She took her chance, and ran out the door. She hid behind the school.

Aang walked out of the gym. He had to find Katara.

At last, he finally found her. She was sitting on the curb, crying silently.

"Katara?" He said gently.

She turned quickly, and when she saw it was only Aang, relaxed a bit.

"Hi, Aang." She said shakily.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead."

He sat down, and sighed quietly.

"I saw what happened with Jet, and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Jet's a real sleaze ball." Katara sighed.

Aang laughed. "Yeah, I guess he is."

He opened his arms. "Come on, you need a hug." He smiled her a goofy smile. Same old Aang.

Katara fell into his arms, her face smushed into his shoulder.

"Aang, I'm sorry." She said, her voice muffled.

"I am, too. I just got… jealous, I guess. Seeing you with Zuko so much… hurt."

She looked up at him. "Friends again?"

He nodded. "The best."

Slowly, he leaned, and touched his lips to hers. At first, she just sat still. Then, her eyes closed, and she leaned into the kiss.

AUTHORSNOTE!!!!!: GAH! Cheesy Kataang, sorry folks. I told you I'd make it happen! God, I'm like a cannon, firing off all of these different ships, then blowing them out of the water by somehow destroying them. I's sowwy, peeps! BUT… now you all know that something's gonna happen to Jet… but not now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORSNOTE

AUTHORSNOTE!!: Another chapter at last!! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't written anything in forever and a day!! I feel HORRIBLE!! But, I'm proud to tell everyone! My friend issues have been fixed, so I might be writing a bit more frequently.

I don't own Avatar. If I did, the season finale would have already aired.

That night, Katara had one of those odd dreams.

"_So, how was the dance?" The girl's voice asked sweetly._

"_It was all right, I guess." Katara sighed._

"_It doesn't sound like you had a good time." _

"_The beginning of the dance was awful. The guy I went with, Jet, tried feeling me up. The end was the best part, because I got to spend it with Aang. We made up, and now we're going out."_

"_Congratulations, Katara. I'm sorry Jet was so horrible to you, though. I'll take care of him for you." The smirk in the voice was evident._

"_What will you do to him?" Katara questioned._

"_You'll see, in time."_

_--_

The day was bright and cheery. And so was Katara. She was going to see Aang, and that always made her happy.

She walked along the sidewalk, enjoying the calm breeze, and the sound it made in the leaves of the trees.

When she arrived at Aang's house, she knocked on the door. A loud bark and meow met her ears. Appa and Momo were great alarms.

Mr. Gyatso, Aang's guardian, opened the door. "Hello, Ms. Katara." He smiled kindly, his eyes wrinkling a bit. "Aang has been waiting anxiously for your arrival. Please, come in!" He moved aside, and Katara walked in.

"Aang, Katara has just arrived!" Mr. Gyatso called, then he walked into his bedroom.

"Just a sec, Katara!" Aang called from upstairs. He literally meant a sec, because he was down shortly after. "Hey!"

"Hey, yourself." The pecked each other on the lips. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." He smiled widely. "Gyatso, I'm heading out! Don't stay up too late for me!"

"Have fun, you too!" Mr. Gyatso called after them. They walked out the door, and headed back to Katara's house.

--

"Left foot red!" Toph called out. Aang, Sokka, and Katara were playing Twister. So far, Sokka was having the hardest time. Aang had it easiest, since he was naturally flexible. Katara was sandwiched in between them.

"I'm slipping!" Sokka cried. He did slip and fall, collapsing the odd pyramid of people atop the mat. Katara squeaked, while Aang… Oofed.

"We all lose!" Aang cried. "Now, could you please get off me? I can't breath!" Everyone got up.

There was a loud crash upstairs.

"What was that?" Toph asked, looking concerned.

"I dunno. But it sounded like it came from my room." Katara started walking upstairs, followed by the rest of the Gaang. (Yes, they are, and will always be the "Gaang.")

Katara gasped once they reached her room. All of the dolls on her shelf had been knocked onto the floor. But one of them wasn't there. The bright blue eyed doll.

"Where'd that creepy doll go?" Sokka sounded utterly confused.

"She was here this morning."

"Dolls can't just get up and walk off… Can they?" Aang looked around for a few minutes. In Katara's closet, in her desk. He avoided her dresser, though. "It's not here…"

"Oh well. It's a doll. We'll find it eventually. Let's go back downstairs and finish our game." With that, the group went downstairs, and continued playing.

--

AUTHORSNOTE!!: Okay, so not super creepy. But it gave me chills writing it, since I know where the doll went. Yes, she did leave to go somewhere. I'm home alone writing this, so of course I'm scared!! But dude! When you watch a movie thing where a scary doll jumps out, then write a story with a doll in it, then add being home alone, in the only lit room in the house… Yeah, you catch my drift. But I hope you enjoy!! Please R&R! Love you always!


	9. IMPORTANT! Please read

AUTHORSNOTE

_**AUTHORSNOTE!!: Okay, guys! I need your help deciding something.**_

_**I need Katara and Sokka to fight. Definitely about their mother. I was thinking of Katara looking at a scrapbook of their mom, and Sokka flipping out over how she always does it, then he pisses her off, and she yells at him, then bla bla bla.**_

_**If you guys can think of something better, then tell me your idea. But send it in a PM, not a review, just because that's easier. **_

_**THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!!**_

_**3 **_


	10. Chapter 9

AUTHORSNOTE

**AUTHORSNOTE!!: Alright! I have what Sokka's going to do now!! Thanks a buttload to ****zeratul7 !! So, this chappies dedicated to you, zera! **

**I don't own Avatar. I would own all of the merchandise and be forever happy if I did.**

Katara was tidying up her room. She straightened up her doll shelf, and noticed a certain doll had returned. She smiled, then moved on to dust her dresser, when she smelled something.

'_What is that?_' She wondered. It was obviously coming from Sokka's room.

Katara crossed the hall to her brother's room, and knocked on the door. When the reply was music being turned up loudly, she barged in.

"SOKKA!" Katara's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"What's it look like?" He asked boredly. He had a cigarette in his mouth… And it was lit. (I know, not really scary… but it's all for the super cool plot I thought up a week ago!)

"It's looks like you're trying to rot your insides." She replied, anger evident in her tone. She put her hands on her hips.

"What's your point, exactly?"

"You're gonna kill yourself! How long have you been smoking?"

"Why would you care. It's not like you can do anything about it."

Katara walked over to Sokka's bed, yanked the cigarette from his mouth, put it out, and threw it in the trash. "I just did."

Sokka simply grabbed another one, and Katara threw that one away, too.

"You know how expensive those things are?!" He cried.

"You know how BAD these things are for you?!" She cried back.

"Will you QUIT acting like my mother?! You're not her, and you never will be! Stop trying, and leave me alone!"

Katara stumbled back a step, her eyes wide, and brimming with tears. She turned around and ran form his room, slamming the door.

She slammed her own door on the way to her room. She lay down on her bed, and cried herself to sleep.

"_What happened?" The voice asked. "Why are you crying?"_

"_My brother is such an idiot." Katara replied bitterly._

"_That was quite obvious from the start. What did he do?"_

"_I caught him smoking in his room. Then he yelled at me, saying I act like our mother would have, and said I'd never be like her." She sniffled._

"_Don't cry, don't cry. Your brother should appreciate you looking out for him. And I don't think you were acting motherly at all, just acting like a concerned sister. He had no right to say those things to you."_

"_You're right. But… I guess he's right. I did sort of act like Mom."_

"_Oh, nonsense. Let me handle him. I'll show him how concerned you are."_

There was a knock on the door, but no reply to it. Nothing stirred at all. Sokka shrugged, then walked to the kitchen for a snack.

AUTHORSNOTE!!: Next chapter is coming in a little bit…

2 chapters in a day! YAYZ!


	11. Chapter 10

AUTHORSNOTE

AUTHORSNOTE!!: Okay, guys!! Sokka is going to get affected by the Doll. And so are a few other people. Just bare with me on this, cause I might cry while writing/rereading this, too.

Don't own Avatar, bla bla bla.

A few days later, the siblings still weren't talking to each other.

The tension in the car affected Toph and Aang, making them quieter than usual. Katara wouldn't look up from her lap, not even when Aang squeezed her hand.

Sokka wouldn't laugh at Toph's terrible attempt at a joke, either. The carried to the mall was terrible.

"Katara," Aang whispered, "I know you're mad at him… but can you please smile a little? For me?" He made the puppy dog face. Katara barely glanced up, but she smiled a little… For him.

"Snoozles," Toph whispered, (They are trying to not break the silence too much) "You can't be mad at her. She was just looking out for you."

"By acting like Mom. I hate it when she does that. She's two years younger than I am! **I** should be bossing **HER** around." He hissed.

Katara sighed. She really did hate not talking to Sokka. It was sort of eating her alive.

"Hey, Sokka." She said quietly, eyes glued to her jeans.

"What?" He stared straight ahead, voice hiding his emotions well.

"I just wanted to say… That I'm-"

_**CRASH!**_

Katara slowly made her way out of the car. The driver's side was crushed by a hummer, but the front took the most damage.

"Aang?! Toph?! Sokka?! Is everyone okay?!" Katara called frantically.

"I'm fine! But my leg is stuck." Aang called.

"If I said I was fine, that'd be lying. I can't see a thing. And my eyes ARE open!" Toph sounded a bit scared.

"Sokka? Are you alright?"

No reply.

"Aang, can you see Sokka?" Katara was freaking out.

"He's… Not moving… WAIT! He's breathing!" Katara collapsed to her knees, and began to cry.

"OMG! Is everyone alright over here?" The driver of the other car, a blue Hummer, ran over to check everything out.

Katara couldn't speak, so from the inside of the car, Aang spoke.

"I'm stuck in the back, my friend up there can't see anything… And the driver… I'm not too sure."

"Well, I just called an ambulance, so they should be here soon."

"This is all my fault…" Katara muttered.

"Katara, it isn't. Please try to stop crying. I don't like it when you cry." Aang said soothingly. Slowly, Katara calmed down.

She started up again when everyone was pulled from the car.

Toph had a few scratches on her arms, but her eyes were surrounded by bits of glass. A few of them had gotten into her eyes.

Aang had a bruise on his head, and a broken leg, but was fine otherwise.

Sokka was the worst off. His eyes were closed, he had a large bloody gash on his head, and he seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"'Miss, we'll need to take you to the hospital, too." One of the paramedics ushered her into the back of an ambulance, luckily it was Aang's.

Katara held Aang's hand for dear life. Aang stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"It'll be alright." He whispered.

"My brother looks like he's going to die, Aang… How is that alright?"

"Sokka's strong. He'll be up and about before you know it." Aang smiled, though he wasn't so sure he believed his own words.

"I really hope you're right…" Katara sniffled.

AUTHORSNOTE!!: No, I did not kill Sokka. Yes, I sort of blinded Toph… I made Aang less speedy, too. It's all for the plot, my friends!!

Longest chapter yet!! I'm excited for the rest of it, how about you!


	12. Chapter 11

AUTHORSNOTE

_AUTHORSNOTE!!: YAYZ! Another chapter!! This one may not be so smooth, but grin and bare it, I guess._

_I don't own Avatar._

Katara paced the waiting room of the hospital. The nurse at the reception desk kept a close eye on her, thinking she'd have a nervous breakdown.

After 20 minutes of walking the same line over and over, she was allowed to see Aang.

He had a bandage across his nose to hide a small scratch, and a bright yellow cast on his left leg. "Hey, Katara!" Aang beamed.

"Hey, Aang. How are you feeling?"

"They gave me something so I won't feel the pain. How about you? Are you okay?" Aang cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, just shaken up, I guess." Katara sat next to Aang on the bed.

"You hear about Toph or Sokka yet?" Aang asked quietly, putting his arm around her shoulders, hugging her close.

"No, not yet. I'm worried, though." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sure they're fine, Kat. They can handle anything that comes their way."

A doctor knocked on the door, and peeked his head in. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"Any news?" Katara asked hopefully.

"The girl is fine. She wants to see you two. Though, she may not actually SEE you." The doctor walked in, and helped Aang into a wheel chair. Then, they all made their way to Toph's room.

"Hey, Toph." Katara tried to sound cheerful. Toph's eyes were covered in bandages.

"Hey, Sugarqueen. Twinkle toes with you?"

"Right here, Toph. How ya feeling?"

"I can't see anything, and my face burns a bit. I'm feeling just fine." She replied sarcastically. Then, her tone changed to one of worry. "You hear any news on Sokka yet?"

"No. We haven't been filled in on anything." Aang sighed.

They visited for a while, until the doctor from before poked his head in the door.

"What's up, doc?" Aang asked.

"The other boy, he's alright." There was a collective sigh of relief.

"But… He's in a coma." Katara's jaw dropped, her chin quivered, and then she lowered her head and cried. (It seems like she's PMSing, doesn't it?! XD! I know, not funny…)

"I can take you to see him if you'd like." Katara helped Toph into a wheelchair. She followed behind the doctor and Aang to Sokka's room.

AUTHORSNOTE!!: I know you hate the cliff hangers, but I deem them necessary because I don't know how to start a chapter without them, really. But the next chapter will come later tonight. I SWEAR!

Love you all! PEACE!


End file.
